WataMote Chapter 104
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko asks Kii to step out of her room so she can change. Tomoki walks by, and she greets him with a smile. The title page shows Tomoko and Kii back-to-back in traditional dress. Tomoko emerges and finds Kii's phone ringing on her floor. The person calling is "Kōhei." As she plays a video game with Kii, Tomoko says she did not know Kii had male friends and admits she peeked at the screen when her phone rang. Kii says he is "just a friend," and when Tomoko suggests that Kii should call him back, she replies that when she is visiting, she wishes to spend all her time with onē-chan. Tomoko remarks that back in 8th grade she would have been overjoyed to have a male friend while Kii does not seem to care at all. She notes to herself that Kii previously listened to her made-up stories, but she has not told any to her in two years. Tomoko asks her if she has a crush on anyone and if not, who is her "type." Kii responds "onē-chan." Tomoko asks if she means her brother, but Kii explains she just saw him, and he does not make her heart skip a beat like Tomoko does. Tomoko worries that Kii may be romantically interested in her instead, and she blames herself for influencing Kii. In an attempt to get Kii interested in guys, she introduces Kii to one of her romantic games while rationalizing that if Kii becomes a "failure" like her, she can blame the games rather than herself. Kii methodically raises all her stats, and Tomoko suggests that she start dating someone in the game. Kii methodically dates everyone using the safest choices. Tomoko asks if the game bores her, but Kii claims she enjoys it. She takes the safe choices and gets a safe result. Tomoko laments that she wanted to reveal Kii's true nature but can now only see "a bottomless darkness!" Tomoko asks Kii if she likes animals as Tomoki returns home. When Kii responds she does, Tomoko somehow concludes that if Tomoki were to act like a dog by defecating outside, Kii will find him more attractive than her! While Kii takes her bath, Tomoko "Gaagles" "boys who act like dogs" then concludes that since Kii seems to like her, "dogs, animals, and pets," she must be a furry. Kii returns to see Tomoko searching for "Female Furry." She quietly leaves thinking how surprised she is by all of Tomoko's interests, then wonders if Tomoko asked her all of those questions to see if she shared her interests. She loudly returns to Tomoko's room to allow Tomoko to hide what she was searching. Kii pretends that she likes looking at "kind of lewd pictures of animal characters" in sympathy while inwardly vowing that she will have to look up Tomoko's "weird hobby" when she gets home. For her part, Tomoko thinks that Kii is "more normal" for being a furry rather than being interested in her. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kiko Satozaki *Tomoki Kuroki *Kōhei (mentioned) Referbacks *This chapter is a direct continuation of the events from the previous chapter. *Tomoko references the time she made up stories about how popular she was. She spoke about this back in Chapter 14. *Tomoko mentions Kii’s affinity for dogs, which Kii spoke about in Chapter 60. Trivia *This is the first time Kii and Tomoki are shown interacting. *Tomoko claims to have known Kii for ten years, which means they met when Tomoko was 6 and Kii was approximately 3 or 4. Cultural References *Tomoki is seen carrying an 'Adibos' brand duffle bag, which is a fictional version of the Adidas brand. *Kii plays a sim dating game on the 'PFP', which is a fictional version of a PSP. *The game Kii plays, 'Heart Throb Memorial', is a reference to a dating game series called 'Tokimeki Memorial.' *Tomoko uses the 'gaagle' search engine, which is a fictional version of 'google.' *While searching for games of guys who act like dogs, Tomoko comes across Tamaki Suo, a character from Ouran High School Host Club. *By trying to learn more about Kii's tastes, Tomoko ends up looking at furies, which is a fetish subculture interested animals and roleplaying as animals. ''WataMote Wiki ''does not judge. Memorial Moments *Tomoko continues to demonstrate little actual understanding of human relationships and sexuality. Quotes *“Kii-chan’s looking out the window right now so go take a crap outside.” – Tomoko *"I wanted to use that game to discern Kii-chan's true nature . . . but all I see is a bottomless darkness!" – Tomoko Gallery Older_Ki.jpg|Middle School Kii greets Tomoki. Ki_Blame_the_Game.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10